<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See Right Through You by HelenaNightNobler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154002">I See Right Through You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaNightNobler/pseuds/HelenaNightNobler'>HelenaNightNobler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Qrow Branwen, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Parent Qrow Branwen, Protective Qrow Branwen, Puppy Love, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Qrow Might Be a dad?, Silver Eyes, What is true?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaNightNobler/pseuds/HelenaNightNobler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar is infatuated with Ruby.  Qrow does't know whether to be supportive or protective.  Oscar sees things more clearly than Qrow.  Suddenly Qrow is questioning so much more than just his unwavering loyalty to Ozpin.  Qrow needs to talk to Tai, since he can't talk to Summer.  Clover is a good friend, listening to all of Qrow's problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen &amp; Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen &amp; Ozpin, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Summer Rose &amp; Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I See Right Through You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not my first fanfiction, but the last time I posted was years ago.  I have suddenly had more time to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silver. It’s a gleaming color. It’s a shiny metal. It shines brightest with the moonlight glinting off its side. Especially from the point of view of one Oscar Pine. Whom, may have a mildly biased opinion. He had always found beauty in the metal. Although, his reasoning for loving the color has changed. While he used to like it for what it represented, a higher life style, now he loved it for whom it represented. Her eyes. Gleaming Silver discs that had captured his attention from the first time he had met her. He had never seen such a beautiful set of eyes.</p>
<p>Ozpin’s first thought after that was ‘oh no’. He never discouraged it. He seemed to understand the matters of the heart were not simple. You don’t usually choose whom you fall in love with. It just kind of happens. And Oscar’s fall was swift. Those eyes immediately penetrated his dreams. Their glow was mesmorizing.</p>
<p>The hardest thing was training. With all the adrenaline, it made him prone to thinking inappropriate thoughts. But mostly he wanted to be respectful. That, and on the road, romance can complicate things. Their mission was already complicated enough, so Oscar didn’t want to make it worse. It also didn’t help that Oscar had never really been interested in anyone before. So he didn’t really know what to do with that. And with Ozpin checking out, so to speak, he couldn’t ask the old wizard for assistance on the matter.</p>
<p>Right now, the group was practicing. Oscar was sitting out for now. He had hopped up on one of the blocks that they trained with.  He had already over exerted himself. So he could was the training session between Ruby and the wall. Her Semblance had evolved and it was fascinating to watch.</p>
<p>“You’re staring.” The gruff voice of Qrow Branwen was exceedingly recognizable, Oscar didn’t need to look to see the older Huntsman.  The man stood beside the block that Oscar had hoisted himself onto.  He stood leaning forward with his hands in his pockets, his neck craned forward in a manor that most would be uncomfortable with.  </p>
<p>“No. I am watching.” Oscar’s voice was firm. But what Qrow didn’t know was whom he was being firm with.  With the kid on the training block, they were practically the same height, Qrow could see the emotions play through the kids eyes.</p>
<p>While Ruby had not noticed the younger man’s infatuation with her, others had. Qrow was nearly positive that Nora and Yang had noticed it. Ren was debatable. But Nora and Ren were inseparable. So if Nora knew, Ren probably did too. Jaune was oblivious as always. Blake seemed to have a hint, but Weiss seemed to be as clueless as Jaune and Ruby. Maria had given no indication either way. But given her observational skills, Qrow would bet his flask that she had noticed. Qrow had mixed feelings on the matter. Oscar seemed like a good kid. But at the same time, Ozpin was in his head. That made the entire situation creepier.</p>
<p>Qrow was both protective and inquisitive, “I have to know kid, how does Ozpin feel about you crushing on his former student. I don’t imagine that sharing thoughts is exactly comfortable.”  Oscar noticeably shifted, both his weight and his eyes.  </p>
<p>Oscar gave a half hearted sigh, he didn’t want to talk about this. Least of all with the girl’s uncle. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I am watching my friend train. She has improved a lot in the time I have known her. It’s awesome watching her get better. While her hand to hand is as lacking as mine, she excels in everything else. She looks like she was born to be a warrior.”</p>
<p>Qrow gave a nod, “That’s what they say about all those who have the silver eyes. That’s why they get hunted down. They are the best of humanity.” He leaned against the wall, considering sitting on one of the training blocks with Oscar.</p>
<p>Oscar turned to look at Qrow, brows lifted in confusion, “You sound as if you have known multiple.” An unasked question seemed to become stagnant in the surrounding air.</p>
<p>“Yeah. My team leader when I went to Beacon. Team STRQ.” Qrow looked at Ruby, “She was amazing. Damn good leader too. The team fell apart after my sister left.”</p>
<p>“What was her name?”</p>
<p>“Summer Rose.”</p>
<p>Oscar glanced back at Ruby, “Rose… Ruby’s Mother?” Qrow gave a solemn nod. He looked into Oscar’s eye’s, “Are… Are you Ruby’s dad? You do look a lot alike.”</p>
<p>Qrow snickered, “ Do you have any idea how often I get that question? A lot. And no. Tai is definitely her dad. Team STRQ was Summer Rose, Tai Yang Xiaolong, Raven Branwen and myself. After Beacon, Raven and Tai hooked up for a bit. After Yang was born, she took off. Back to the tribe. While Tai was trying to raise Yang, Summer stepped up to help. Their relationship was slow, but stronger. Raven had left emotional scars that Summer wanted to fix. Everyone thought that I would be the one to marry her. Although, she was never interested in marriage. I don’t know if she meant to get pregnant or not. But they banded together even stronger after that. When she went missing on a mission, no one knew what happened. It wasn’t an official mission. They never even found a body. It ripped Tai apart all over again.”</p>
<p>Oscar gave a short laugh with the last sentence, catching the older huntsman off guard, “So then you stepped up to be mom.” He was grinning.</p>
<p>Qrow smacked the back of his head, while giving a small smile, “As Uncle.”</p>
<p>“So. there is zero chance of you being Ruby’s father?” Oscar said this while looking between the two. The resemblance was uncanny. Although Oscar had never seen a picture of Tai or Summer, he found it hard to believe that Qrow wasn’t related to Ruby at all. This gave Qrow a pause though. He just stared at Oscar. Like he didn’t know how to respond.</p>
<p>There was a tension in his shoulders. “There is no chance. Summer would have told me.” The tension was no longer in just his shoulders. The air around them was stiff and Oscar was getting uncomfortable. Just a minute ago Qrow seemed sure, like he had been saying the same line for years. But the new phrasing of the question seemed to have thrown him off. And suddenly, the world wasn’t black and white.</p>
<p>Oscar turned to stare at Qrow, “So… You did sleep with Summer Rose?” He asked in a small quiet voice. He didn’t know what made him ask it like that. But that seemed to trigger something in Qrow, whom swiftly left the room, not even glancing behind him. This perplexed the farmer. Sleeping with someone meant there was a chance. But wouldn’t Summer and Tai have told Qrow? Then again, how long had Qrow had a drinking problem? Did Summer think he would run the way his sister had? Suddenly, he found himself wishing he could talk to Summer or Tai. Wasn’t there a test you could do to find this out?</p><hr/>
<p>Qrow hadn’t drank anything since they were on the way to Atlas in the air ship. He gave consideration to stopping at a bar, but he didn’t want to disappoint Ruby. Thus, he was standing in front of a bar. Staring at the door. Longingly.</p>
<p>“If you control yourself, one drink isn’t bad. But, if you can’t control yourself, I don’t think its a good idea.” Clover said from several feet away, calmly walking toward his unlucky counterpart.</p>
<p>Qrow gave a nod. “Well, I was just trying to think of what I could do instead.”</p>
<p>Clover seemed to be staring into his soul, examining him thoroughly, “What happened?”</p>
<p>Qrow looked into Clover’s eyes, deciding how much he trusted the loyal military man. He was kind, and thoughtful. And Qrow needed to talk to someone, instead of drinking his feelings, “A kid made me rethink my entire life. From my loyalty to Ozpin, to the…” Qrows fire seemed to burn out mid sentence.</p>
<p>“Ironwood always said that you were so loyal to Ozpin you did what he told you without asking questions. Come back to my place, we can talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think? I like constructive criticism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>